Tails' Story
by Tinker Jet
Summary: I've decided to try and connect the Sonic Underground World to that of Sonic X. Tails comes in after the great war but life isn't so great. Left stranded with his two friends, Sprint and Yote, his meeting of Sonic is rather unexpected and unwelcomed.


Ok, so this was a story I wrote a while back. I'm not sure if I want to actually do anything with it... but it was not even so much a story as it was just me getting a few ideas out there. If you want to take the time to read, by all means, knock yourself out. And feel free to review!

--

This was how it had to be. The female fox was just about through.

"Rosemary! It'll be over soon! You can do it!" the father encouraged,

She smiled weakly and than fainted. The doctors got worried but they were able to save the new young fox. The doctors cleaned and wrapped him up, leaving the tails open to the air.

"TWINS?" the father shouted excitedly,

"Uh... no, sir,"

They handed him the young fox and he looked disappointed for a moment. But when the cub reached out to take his father's hand, he smiled.

"I don't care..." the father said, giving the young fox his fingers to play with, "he's perfect,"

The baby fox cooed.

The mother eventually woke with a quiet yawn, "is it over...?"

"Yes, dear... and look!"

"Twins?" she said hopefully,

"No... but he's still perfect!"

"But... with two tails...?"

"Don't worry, love... he will go the extra mile..."

Rosemary smiled, delighted, "no... the extra miles!"

"Miles..." he smiled, "that'd be... perfect as a name. Don't you think, dear?"

"I do..."

The next months were joyous as the child quickly learned to walk – having a balance advantage and eventually, even spinning his tails to fly. Suddenly 'no running around in the house' became 'don't fly into that chandelier!' They would take him to the park and around and were suddenly convinced that the two tails immediately meant that he was literally part of them both.

The mother began to grow weak though and fall ill. The father tried to keep things together but eventually, the mother died. As the Rebellion against Robotnik drew to a close, he fought to continue to protect his son. Eventually, he was driven as far as Mobonation and was killed on sight. The son was left to fend for himself at the tender age of two years.

However, he met up with Sprint who was also around his age and shared a similar story. So they stuck together through thick and thin and for two years, were able to protect each other and make friends. As well, Miles even learned to talk! But the third year, things were already quickly changing in the area as Quadex began to take control. Suddenly, hunting for scraps and living off of smaller hunted animals in Tseyic was no longer an option. And they had to take to Mobotropolis for their survival.

In Mobotropolis, it was beautiful. At the far East nearest Rosen, the palace stood and tried to keep all under control. There were really only five parts to Mobius: Mobotropolis which stood at the center, Rosen which was to the East, Mobonation which was to the West, Tseyic which was to the North and finally Angel Island which was off to the South. The temple was set up in Angel Island since there weren't many living in the area.

There was laughter in the hallway. A green and pink hedgehog, Manic and Sonia were laughing over the latest blunder. Apparently, Manic still had trouble keeping his hands to himself, occasionally slipping and stealing from the local merchants. He'd even run into the sewers to escape the angry crowds.

Often, he'd chalk all of this up to his Freedom Fighter days and the days when Sonic Underground was actually still considered a band. They were stopped when a blue hedgehog, Sonic rushed past them knocking Sonia over and into a mud puddle.

"ICK! What's this?! Dirt?! Yuck!"

"Whoa bro. Sonic must've been hangin' around Mobonation again! Mom's gonna be mad!"

"It's dirty-yucky-FILTHY there! Did I mention it's grimy-mucky-EW?! Sonic is gonna PAY for ruining my new outfit!"

"Hey, uh, Sonia?"

"What?!" She glared, piercing him with her gaze,

"Uh..." Suddenly Manic wasn't feeling so brave, "isn't... Bartleby going to be here any minute?"

Sonia gasped, "I need to change and shower! Quick! I can't let him see me like this!" and she ran up the stairs,

Manic couldn't help but snicker to himself before eating an apple he snatched off a counter in the Mobotropolis marketing district. He finished the apple down to the core and littered the core over the nearest balcony. He snickered as it hit an unsuspecting servant over the head. The servant just grumbled and tossed it into the compost as a response.

"Aw, it's not nearly as fun when they don't get pissed and chase you into a sewer," he leaned against the wall and laughed,

"But mom?! The prophet was fulfilled and... I have nothing to do anymore! Ruling is boring! It's more Sonia's thing! And we both know that neither Manic... or I for that matter is ruling material!" a muffled voice complained,

"Huh...?"

"Yes, but Sonic. Please understand that to keep things running smooth here, we must keep the Council of Four together and strong. You still have your daily..." Queen Aleena looked him up and down, "amusements... I take it you were breaking the rules and hanging around Mobonation again. Sonic. We've been over this. Mobonation leads right into Tseyic and Tseyic --"

"Is completely lawless! I know! But that's what makes it so thrilling!" he clenched his fists before relenting and looking at his mother, "I mean... with all do respect, mom... your highness..." he bowed politely, "I came today with a request. I want to leave the Council of Four for a bit... but not leave it helpless! I want to help the police force!"

"The police force? But you're already a Freedom Fighter,"

"I _was_ a Freedom Fighter of the Resistance! Those days are over," Sonic scowled, "the band... everything... it's over!"

"Sonic..."

"Mom! I implore you! Rethink your decision!"

"But policing on Mobius is..."

"Please?!"

Queen Aleena sighed, relenting, "only on three conditions,"

"Name them!" Sonic listened close,

"You must inform Minia immediately. If you are to join the police force, you may need her gadgets to aid you,"

"I have my medallion, mom! Nothing'll happen that I can't handle!"

"About your medallion. This brings me to the second condition. You are to keep your medallion with you at all times. Charged or not, it will protect you and always remind you of home if ever you feel homesick,"

Sonic chuckled politely, "yes, mom,"

"Last... your shoes. If it hadn't been for your uncle providing you with a new pair constantly, you would've been running in bare feet!"

Sonic couldn't help but crack up, "yeah... that's true!"

"That's dangerous, Sonic!" she hugged him, "dear Sonic... be careful to never run in bare feet. I still remember the first time you tried,"

"I know... it burns like heck!"

"If you won't go to Minia for gadgets, at least request new shoes,"

"Yes, mom. Any other conditions I need to know about?"

"No... however, I would appreciate if you'd write,"

"Uh... I can't make any promises..."

"Just go than... and keep your medallion close to you,"

Sonic bowed politely and went to walk out. Manic jerked back quickly, losing his balance as Sonic opened the door. He let himself fall and rolled off to the side.

"Manic?!" Sonic said, startled, "uh! How long have you been listening?"

"What? Oh no. I just lost something. I figured I might've dropped it around here somewhere,"

"What did you lose?"

"Uh... my drumsticks!"

Sonic paused, eyeing Manic than snickering, "oh, for the love of Mobotropolis -- dude! They're snuffed in your quills!"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Thanks, man!"

"No problem! See ya around, Manic!"

"See ya!" Manic stood, putting his drumsticks in his pouch. He sighed and looked over the balcony at Sonia who stood below, hand-in-hand with Bartleby, "is that really what Sonic thinks of us? After all we went through as Freedom Fighters and as a band? It's all over?"

Manic reached into his pouch and pulled his drumsticks back out, eyeing them, quiet, "well, if it's all over... than a new beginning must be around the corner somewhere... but if it's not with a band... with the Freedom Fighters... or as a part of royalty... than where? Sonia is destined to lead... Sonic's gone to help the police... destined to be a great crime-fighter... but where does that leave me?"

He suddenly grinned, "wait... royalty... crime... band... those are the options! Sonia's taken the path of royalty, Sonic went the way of crime! Maybe I could find another band than! It will never be the same... but it's a new beginning... and I have to follow through!" Manic left the balcony and rushed to go meet Sonia.

Sonic revved along the side street, passing a good deal of cop cars and the occasional patrol-bot. There weren't many merchants so close to the castle as there were security guards but the elites enjoyed setting up stands and selling off their lowly trinkets for a few gold handled by the Queen. Sonic led up a steep cliff and toppled over slightly falling at a weird angle from the momentum. He ended up landing on top of a police car making it swerve out of control.

"WHAT THE --" the yellow pigeon officer yelped as he clung to the door,

The pig officer hit the break and the coyote behind him slammed against the chair and window.

"Ow!" yelped the green coyote police officer as she fixed her hair, "what just happened?!"

"I don't know," said the classic pink pig, scratching his snout, he peered out the window, "Sonic?"

"Hey! Miya! Kelser! Tom! What's up?"

"Bummer majorus, Sonic. You just completely KO-ed our windshield,"

"Sorry! I'll repair it, Tom! Honest! It'll give me something to do! Say! What say I join your police force while I'm at it?"

"Uh... don't... know about that, Sonic...!"

"Please? I'll be good, I swear! I'll prove it to you!" he revved off returning with materials and instantly fixing the windshield good as new, "years of practice with our van!"

"... Whoa..." said Miya, still messing with her hair,

Kelser leaned his head to the side at an angle as if trying to assess Sonic better, "I'm for it! He's in!"

Everyone agreed and Sonic grinned brightly. He hopped in the car and sat in the back next to Miya. Miya giggled coyly and they drove off.

Sonic pulled out a notebook and took down a note reading, "_dear Minia, I have decided to leave the castle and join the police force. During my service, I may need to bother you to send me a new pair of shoes every few months as mine will wear through. I would appreciate if you didn't tell Sonia and Manic. Though surely, they will not even realize I'm gone. I won't be writing to mother ever since – knowing Manic – he'll be able to get the letter off of her and read it. I wouldn't want Manic upset over me leaving. He's my best bud in the whole world but staying in the castle and having to put up with lovey-dovey Sonia has gotten too old too quickly. I want to fight and defend again,_"

"Hey, Sonic! Fancy medallion you have there! You know, criminals won't really wanna have any dealings with you if you're pegged royalty from the start!" said Kelser,

Sonic looked at his medallion and thought to himself, "surely... I couldn't take it off... mother would be angry... but I've left that life behind... I'll wear it just a little longer, I guess..." and he began to write again, "_Please do take care of my siblings. They will need help in ruling and there's no one I know who's smarter than you. You'll find a way to be the best help there is. Speaking of help, who's your latest helper? I heard your last one quit to go work for Sonia privately. Guess that goes to show that loyalty isn't all it's cracked up to be. Best of luck and lots of love! Sonic! PS. Enclosed is my new address of where I will be residing..._"

"'Please be sure to write and again, best of luck!' hm! Interesting! Sonic's left home," read a quiet voice,

"What was that?" said Sprint, slowly walking into the room,

"Oh, nothing, Sprint. Have you finished cleaning the main hall?" Minia, the young cream-colored hedgehog said to the dark red single-tailed fox,

"Oh! Yes, ma'am! See, I had some extra time on my hands so I also prepared you some food for later. I know that you study so much, you sometimes forget to eat!"

Minia giggled quietly, blushing, "yes! I _do_ get too caught up with work, don't I?"

Sprint laughed as well and picked up his backpack, "is there anything else you need from me today, mistress Minia?"

"No. You may go. Thank you very much. Same time tomorrow!"

"Yes, ma'am!" and Sprint left,

Once outside the foyer, he dived for the closest alleyway and rushed along down it.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie type device and began to speak, "Oye! Miles! Yote! Mobius minutes movin'! Got the big cheese?"

"Got it and lost it! Gonna grab and dish again!" said a young tough and yet hoarse male voice,

"Mobius minutes? Headin' Mobius miles per minute! Check it! Timin' right on cue, Fooz!" said a second voice, tough and hoarse but much quieter than the first one,

"Whatchu talkin' about?!"

"Right where the eye don't dare to stray! What!"

"Huh?" Sprint looked up and stopped running as he saw a two tailed fox flying overhead, "Miles!"

"Das the shtuff!" Miles slurred as he came in for a trick landing,

"Whoa! Timin's on you side but you brain ain't!" he rushed to catch Miles as he landed roughly, "oof! What's the idea!"

"Slipped in the sky! Go figure!"

"You wasted or somethin', Fooz!"

"No way! Had nothin' to snuff never! Pollution pain for Prowers! Pollution pain!"

"Bummer majorus,"

"Ho yeah. Is it ever!"

"Sprint! Miles! Yote callin'! Come in!" the walkie-talkie started, "got it! Gonna dish! Prepare for immediate impact! Don't go the extra mile, Miles! This time, calculations well calculated, neh?"

"Yeah, yeah! Now bolt, buster!" Miles said, rubbing his head slightly and regaining his footing,

"Onward!" shouted Sprint,

The two foxes banded together and ran off in two directions. Yote, a young brown male coyote grabbed a package off a counter and immediately bolted.

"HEY!" shouted a merchant, "THIEF! THIEF! GET HIM! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY JEWELRY!"

Yote tumbled and worked his way around some of the patrol-bots. One managed to grab a hold of him sending the package flying out of his hands.

Immediately Sprint rushed in and caught it, "HAH! STUPID BOTS! WHAT DO WE BUILD YA FOR?" he blew a raspberry and took off,

He came to a dead-end alleyway and tossed the package upward as if on instinct. Miles caught it and flew off, twisting around the bend to toss the package back to Yote as the air patrol started to chase him. The bots jumped on Sprint but left him be after seeing he did not have the package. Several of the air patrols were suddenly malfunctioning because of the confusion of where this simple package had ended up.

"Hah. If my calculations are correct..." Miles said quietly before raising his voice, "HOY! SPRINT! BACK, BACK THAN HARD LEFT! MEET-UP-POINT! SEE YA!" Miles flew off,

Sprint caught his footing and quickly rushed out of the alleys and around, weaving and following Miles' instructions.

"And... ... ... NOW! SPRINT! DIVE!"

Sprint took a dive and caught the package as it seemingly came flying from nowhere. Miles shot a thumbs up than rushed over to retrieve it.

"Home! Now!" Miles demanded,

"Right!" the two agreed,

Miles took off and flew, leaving Yote and Sprint to deal with the covering of their tracks and preparing of alibis. They took the sewer route back to Mobonation. Miles arrived first, early as always and set the package down, opening it and observing it.

"Hm... food goes to Sprint and Yote. Where are my... aha!" Miles pulled out a couple pieces of metal and some networking wires,

He held them up to the ceiling as if he were victorious in retrieving them.

He grinned and than sighed, "finally. I can finish my plane! Nothing worse than an unfinished model!"

He sat and pieced together the last few bits of the plane and attached them before sending it flying through the air. When it flew, his heart soared and suddenly, it didn't matter that he was giving up his share of food today. The other two got back and helped themselves to the food and jewelry.

"Hah! I can get a hefty price on this if I sell in Rosen!" Yote declared,

"Uh-huh. Just grab your share of the food and scram. Also, get some sleep tonight! Had it not been for Miles' awesome calculations-factors and whatever... you would've slowed us up!" Sprint said,

"But I didn't and I got me a whole heap o silver! Thanks blokes! See ya!" and he left,

Sprint sighed, "sorry Miles..."

"Sorry for what?" Miles, who was distracted, turned his head,

"I couldn't get you enough to start your next model! And the food was only enough to hold Yote and I!"

"Hey! It's cool! Don't worry about it!"

"... Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Here," Sprint handed over his food, "you take it,"

"What?! Why? This is _your_ food, dude!"

"Don't worry. Working for Minia, I already ate,"

"Oh... alright... you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. Eat!"

"Thanks, Sprint. You're awesome!"

"You're welcome... planning to get a job anytime soon?"

"Hm... I _would_ sell my planes... but it's illegal and I grow too attached to my own designs!"

"Why don't you make _other_ things?"

"Like what? _Everything_ I make is illegal!" Miles groaned,

"Hey. Cheer up!"

"Yeah, yeah," Miles picked up his backpack,

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need to think. Clearly,"

And Miles walked out. Sprint groaned quietly and hung his head. Quadex, a four-tailed black somewhat limp fox appeared inside.

"Something wrong, Sprint?"

"Quadex!" Sprint gasped,

"Yes. I see. You're upset over your thieving friend,"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I could provide you with non-stolen items for quite a long time... for a price!"

"I won't join you, Quadex! I love the Queen and working for Minia! I get more than enough mechanical menagerie for Miles! And it makes him happy! He'll be fine! He's just in a bad mood today!"

"Keep telling yourself that, child,"

Sprint yelped, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! What are you trying to do?!"

"It's called manipulation, kid. It's the worst I can do to you without turning to my Psychic control,"

"Get out!"

"Very well... for now... but I will be back!" and Quadex disappeared,

Sprint sighed a sigh of relief than clenched his arms. He was quiet and suddenly thinking about the offer he was made. Miles was just outside, walking along. Quadex appeared near him, sitting on the ground, as he couldn't walk.

"Miles,"

"Huh? You!" Miles gasped and tried to hide his extra tail, "Uh... what do you want?!"

"Panicking around me? That's a first. Usually, you make a snide comment and than chase me out. Feeling guilty tonight?"

"Sprint gave up his share,"

"You're in for a dirty surprise tonight," Quadex said, bluntly,

"Huh?"

"Something that's life-changing. Nothing to be too concerned about... but you can take the offer or leave it,"

"What's that supposed to mean? I won't work for you!"

"Not _my_ offer, fool. They've been watching you. They want you to work for them. If you go to them, you will never be able to return here... and after Sprint breaks down, you will never be able to see him again!"

"But Sprint is my best friend!"

"I know. But once segregated... it'll be hard to keep in touch by means any other than writing. I will not stop you from sending him trinkets and whatnot,"

"Hmph! Be gone! You bore me!"

"Such a typical answer. Your answer will have to be made quick. Good day," and Quadex disappeared,

Miles hissed and flexed his tails, "what does _he_ know?! Huh...?"

Wiring and a series of clicks were heard. Miles looked up and noticed a bot taking a hold of his backpack. Miles, in a panic tried to run but couldn't break free of the pack. A quick tranquilizer knocked him out.

"Fox-boy! Hey! Fox-boy! Wake up!" Officer Kelser encouraged, "eh! Come on! I know you can hear me!"

Miles opened his eyes. His eyes went wide and he sat up, looking around frantically. It took him a moment or two to register that he was at the police station. It wasn't his first time there but it had been a while since he'd been caught due to his improving calculations. But it appeared they were fed up with the chases.

"You ok, kid? You look pretty beat!" Miya chimed,

"What do _you_ care?" he said with a quick swipe of his arm, "What are you doing pulling me in here again?! I haven't been doing anything illegal!"

"Listen, Mr. Prower --" Tom said,

"No! I am sick of this!" Miles paused, "where's my bag?"

"We confiscated it,"

"_What?!_"

"Sorry, Mr. Prower. But we found some stolen goods and now, we've taken them into our possession,"

"You're _kidding_ me!" he hit his head, "bread? Apples?"

"A C-Unit and a model airplane?"

"_Hey_! I didn't steal those! I _made_ them!"

"With things you stole!"

"True enough -- wait! Hold on a Mobius Minute! Who squealed on me _this_ time?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Prower --"

"Stop calling me that!" Miles flailed,

"Sorry," Tom cleared his throat, "Miles,"

"Better!"

"But it was just the royal line cousin, Minia!"

"Bummer majorus, Fooz!" Miles strung an arm over his head, "sold out by royalty?! But... Sprint couldn't have...!"

"Miles," Kelser stepped in,

"What?"

"We've decided that we will return your belongings as long as you talk to someone,"

"Huh? Talk to someone? Who?"

"Follow us,"

Miles got up and followed the police to a room. They sent him in, locking the door behind him.

"Ok, now I know they're crazy!" Miles said, examining the room, "only four years old and already being threatened with a life sentence!"

"So, you're the one who stole from my cousin... and the library!" a blue hedgehog greeted,

"Huh? Who's there?!"

Seemingly, out of nowhere came a sonic boom and the hedgehog sat in a chair. Miles tried not to look stunned.

"Take a seat, kid!"

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to talk to _you_?"

"What of it?" Sonic said defensively, "My brother's a thief! I've had more than enough experience dealing with quills like you!"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eleven... and I take it... you're four?"

"Yes, what of it?" Miles returned the tone,

"You speak well for a four-year-old!"

"Uh... thanks?"

"Anyways, since I was assigned to help you, let's get started!"

"Yes, humor me, hedgehog,"

"No jokes, kid! First off, what is your name?"

"I hate it!" Miles hissed,

"Ok, any aliases?"

"I don't care as long as it isn't _Fox-boy_!"

"Two-Tails?"

"What?!"

"No...? Fine. Just Tails than?"

"... I actually like that..."

"Good. Tails it is than!"

"Thanks!" Miles -- Tails began to smile,

'Tails'... he _really_ liked that name. Simple, to the point, humble. Maybe they _would_ get along after all. His tails even began to move a bit but suddenly, he looked upset again.

"Is this my decision...?"

"What?"

"My decision... what happens if I _don't_ talk to you? I think you're supposed to be giving me a choice...?"

"Huh...? What are you talking about, kid? All you have to do is talk to me,"

"Oh..." Tails began to look uncomfortable,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Sonic grinned, "hey Tails,"

"Huh?"

"Now that you mention it... I'd like it if you'd show me to Mobonation,"

Tails gasped. That must have been the decision. It seemed so obvious. Tails gulped and shook his head coyly.

"I can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"I... just can't!"

"Tell you what..."

"Huh...?"

"I'll deem everything you stole legal and get you some extra for sport... as well, I'll set you up with your own workshop!"

Tails gasped in disbelief, "Would you really?!"

"I'm a hedgehog of my word. But I must see your living conditions in order to help you,"

"... I..." Tails bit his lip and closed his eyes tight, beginning to cry, "I can't! I'm sorry!"

"Hm...? What's wrong, Tails?"

"Sonic..." his voice turned cold, "it's Mobonation. That's all I'm telling you," He got up, "I'll just be leaving now. Keep my useless trinkets... I don't care about them anymore and to boot, I'll even return the ones I still have in Mobonation,"

"Tails..." Sonic looked worried, "Tails! Stop!"

"What?"

"Sit down,"

Tails just hissed, "I'm doing just fine _standing_, thank you,"

Sonic looked slightly intimidated but he frowned, "if you follow through with your current decision, one day you won't be able to back out of it. Manic was able to because he has the royal line backing him up! You and your offspring will suffer and just continue to fall down the endless pit! I know what I'm talking about! I've seen it happen! Right now, I've seen what you can do! Your work is brilliant and inspired. You could go as far as to build real aircraft, make some serious gold and help support your friends who have nothing back in Mobonation! By not taking me up on my offer to help, you're actually letting your friends down!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY FRIENDS?!" Tails flexed his tails outward, trying to appear more intimidating,

"I'M A FREEDOM FIGHTER! I KNOW EVERYONE ON MOBIUS! And as royalty, it's my job to help my mother fix the damage Buttnik did to my planet!" he frowned more, "it doesn't matter who your friends are. We all suffer the same and they will suffer more if a prodigy like you isn't properly looked after. They will suffer, they will lead into Tseyic, they will fight and they will _die_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tails went to take a hit at Sonic but Sonic quickly moved, restraining him.

"OW! LET GO OF ME!" Tails said, "DAMNED HEDGEHOG! DON'T THINK THAT FANCY TRINKET AROUND YOUR NECK AND YOUR SILLY BACKGROUND WILL WIN ANYONE OVER IN MOBONATION!"

"Listen. I will let you go and take your silly trinkets with you. You'll have time to think about it but you've spoken to me. That's _all_ you agreed to. And as a hedgehog of my word, I will ensure they hold up their end of the bargain. You must promise me that you'll think it over though!"

"I promise NOTHING!"

"Fine. Suit yourself," Sonic let him go, "may your death be quick and painless,"

Tails just turned, purposely hitting Sonic in the face with his tails. Sonic just continued to frown. Upon leaving, Miya handed him the backpack. Tails huffed, quite frustrated and walked out.

"Sonic... nothing's been changed," Miya sighed,

"Don't worry. With anyone else, I wouldn't have gone so far. But the kid has a brain; he'll figure it out or die trying. But now it's simply a battle of his will versus mine. I will help him regardless of what he thinks,"

"Sonic, don't think your rank on this planet will hold you in favor with lowly thieves. You'd have to _be_ one. You can't just say your brother _was_ one!"

"Well, he's going to have to make sacrifices if he's working for me," he took off his medallion, "I better return the favor if this is going to work out well,"

Sonic stuck his medallion in an envelope and closed it. Than he flinched looking as if he were in pain.

"Sonic...?"

"Miya. Send this to my cousin, Minia along with my letter,"

"... Yes, sir,"

Sonic frowned and leaned back, watching the ceiling. He remembered back to the palace. His siblings and him were gathered in the corridor. Knuckles entered and sat on his knees, eyes on the floor. He took off his hat respectfully as he heard the door open. The Queen entered the room and sat upon her thrown. Sonic and Manic respectfully kneeled and Sonia sat on the steps at Aleena's feet.

"My Queen..." Knuckles said, quietly,

"Knuckles... do you know why I've summoned you here?"

"No, your highness. Why have I been summoned here?"

"I have been watching you the past few months and your actions take no direction. I'm concerned,"

"I'm trying to help this planet reform itself for the better..."

"I understand and it is much appreciated," she paused, "however, I have a favor to ask,"

"A favor?"

"You remember our precious emerald... the power of the medallions... the controller of chaos... I need someone to guard it at the temple... if it were to ever get into the wrong hands; this planet would go back into a state of chaos. I cannot stand to give up my children again. Please help my planet and help me,"

Knuckles paused, assessing the situation and weighing things out.

Than he smiled, bowing, "my Queen, it would be an honor to help my planet... and you..."

"Thank you. Now the emerald has been moved to a temple. I will make living arrangements for you,"

"Thank you, your highness,"

The next few days weighed out with Knuckles having the emerald and an acquaintance he had met at the time, Rouge. Rouge was pretty quiet but highly manipulative and seductive. Within a few days, she had Knuckles wrapped around her little finger. That's when she went for the prize, the chaos emerald but she had miscalculated her moves and ended up causing an explosion. From that point forth, she was banished from his temple.

However, there was the question of why Dr. Robotnik was suddenly missing from their monitoring. Within a few years, it was rumored that he would rise to power again. A few weeks later, Rouge mysteriously disappeared. None of it made sense but one thing was for sure, someone was up to something and everyone would have to be ready.

Sonic closed his eyes than opened them. He assessed the police station and saw the three officers work. Miya was giggling and chatting with Kelser while Tom was dealing with some unfinished business.

Sonic frowned, "I hope he comes around soon,"

Tails was walking along a side road, approaching the border leading into Mobotropolis. He noted that someone was following him but paid no mind to them as he kept walking. He had a bit of an empty stare, thinking about what Sonic had told him and thinking about his life in Mobonation. That's when some patrol bots came at him, ready to grab him. Tails tried to take flight but it was no use as he was thrust back to the ground. All he could hear suddenly was a high-pitched note that sent the bots into a frenzy.

Tails curled up, frightened by the event and trying to cover his ears and protect them from the high pitched sound. It stopped. That's when someone grabbed him and bolted. He had no idea who it was but he wasn't complaining if they were trying to help. The young cream-colored hedgehog shoved him into a bush, diving in after him and grabbing hold of his mouth so as to be sure he wouldn't say anything.

"Name's Minia. Yours is Miles. I saw the little quarrel you had with my cousin and let me just tell you... if you value the ability to _walk_ and from what I hear, _fly_, you'll listen to _me_! Do you hear me?!"

Tails struggled a bit but was just reduced to nodding and agreeing with her. That's when Minia stepped out. Tails was stunned silent. She yelped as the robot grabbed her.

"EEK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? UNHAND ME!"

"Identification, please," the robot said,

"I am Minia the Hedgehog of the royal line! Now unhand me, I say!!"

"My apologies, mistress Minia," and thus the robot left,

Tails quivered slightly, startled by her actions. She just helped him to his feet.

"Come on. Follow me,"

Tails just nodded again. He went to take a step and stumbled slightly but she got hold of him. He blushed coyly and yelped, jerking backwards and falling.

She just giggled humbly, "I _knew_ it! You're not a bad guy!"

Tails just pouted. He knew he was showing too much of himself but already, he decided that his personality was one thing he wouldn't bother hiding any longer. Minia pulled out a flute and blew a few notes. Tails stood slowly, eyeing her askance but not questioning her motives. Somehow the music made him feel stronger and a bit more confident.

"Better?" she said,

"Huh...? Oh... yes, mistress! I mean... your highness! I mean..."

"Just call me Minia. I'm your friend, not your foe,"

Minia began to walk. Tails hesitated but began to follow, looking behind him every so often, paranoid because of the patrol bots. They came to a building stringing off behind the castle. She opened the door and let him in.

"I know this place...! Sprint works here!"

"Correction... Sprint _worked_ here,"

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I'm still providing him with living money. But he's been forbidden from returning here by the patrol bots that caught Yote and him robbing my cousin, Sonia,"

"Oh. R-Really?"

"Yes. I really am trying to help and so is Sonic," she walked inside,

Inside was a giant computer and workshop. There appeared to be a model plane inside except... considerably bigger like a prototype. His eyes widened in awe.

"Like my machine? It's not quite functional yet but..."

"It's... amazing! Can it fly? Can it -- even work yet?" Tails giggled,

She giggled with him, "it's fully operational however, there must be a problem with one of the wings or something because each time it flies, it goes crazy and I can no longer control it,"

"It's the hydraulics,"

"Uh. Beg pardon?"

"The hydraulics... you can control those automatically if you want by controlling where all the power goes to or simply --" he cut himself off,

"... Brilliant..."

"Huh?" Tails stopped and blushed, "Oh! Uh! I mean!"

"Sit here,"

Tails didn't ask. He sat down at the computer and she flipped it on.

"Here. Do this test here. I doubt your score will be as high as mine. I got 295 goin' for me, you know," and she winked at him,

Tails held his breath slightly before breathing out and beginning to type. Within a few hours, the test was done and the results were printed.

"... Let's see here," she picked up the paper, "hm... You _did_ manage to beat my score after all! Your intelligence quotient is amazing!"

"What is it?"

"300 right on the dot! Wow!"

"W-Well... it's... just a number!"

"Your ability to learn _must_ be tested further,"

"Uh..."

"Go back to Sonic. He'll be at the police station and take these with you," she picked up a pair of shoes, handing them to Tails, "give those to him and tell him that you spoke to me and I request that he take you to the library tomorrow,"

"Uh... o-ok..."

Tails returned to the police station that night. It was closed though and there was no one around for miles. Tails sighed and sat, gazing at the sky and the moon.

He smiled, "it's really warm tonight... all the stars are keeping the moon company in the sky! I bet they don't know how beautiful and brilliant they shine... and how their brilliance keeps me company too..." he smiled even more, "it makes me feel warm..."

He leaned his head forward, hugging his knees to him and relaxing.

"You too, huh?" a voice rang,

"Huh? Sonic...?" he looked around,

"Hey kid. What're you doing with my shoes? Out stealing again? I mean... shoes? Come on. Honestly,"

"Where are you?"

A sonic boom entered and went and the shoes were suddenly gone right out of his grasp.

"Huh? Hey! I was going to give those to you! If... I was able to see you!"

"This is definitely Minia's handiwork,"

"Yeah... she took me to her lab today and asked me to give those over. She also wants me to go to the _library_ tomorrow... whatever that is..."

"Library, huh? Eww. Bad memories in a library,"

"Why...?"

"... I'll show you tomorrow, kid. Go home and sleep. Meet me back here at dawn,"

"I have no where to go... now that I've chosen, Mobonation isn't an option anymore..."

"Take me to Mobonation,"

"No... not yet at least,"

"Fair enough... than in the meantime... go back to Minia's lab. She'll put you up for the night... if the patrol bots don't get you first,"

"I'm perfectly comfortable here. Thank you though,"

"Good night,"

A rush of wind was heard leaving but Tails just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Sonic met up with Tails and shook him awake.

"Hey. Tails. Wake up!"

"Huh...? Tails... Why does that name sound so... familiar?" he opened his eyes, "ACK! BLUE HEDGEHOG!"

"What...? What's wrong with being blue?"

"Uh! Nothing! I'm sorry! I wasn't implying anything! Promise!"

"Well, wake up! The library just opened!"

Sonic helped Tails to his feet and than walked off towards the library. Tails followed and when they reached the doors, Sonic hesitated.

"Ok. On second thought, I'd rather you find out for yourself! This place is all about learning after all! I'll see you later!" and Sonic took off,

"Huh...? But..." Tails looked both ways and shrugged before walking into the library,

There was a cream colored rabbit sitting there with a book in her hand which she was reading to a stuffed animal. She stopped to giggle now and than but just continued to read. At the counter, there was a pink hedgehog ringing in books and calculating late fees. She huffed and groaned as if she were having a bad day.

"Uh... excuse me?"

"What do you want, kid?"

"Uh... I don't know... what am I supposed to be doing here?"

"I don't know, kid. You came in. What _are_ you doing here?"

Tails sighed, "I was hoping someone could tell me,"

"This is a place with books. Some come here to read and study... others come here for other purposes. Anything else you need to know?"

"Yes... what's your name?"

"Amy but don't bother calling me! I'm _not_ having a good day!"

"Uh... o-ok... thank you anyways..."

"Huh...?" the cream colored rabbit looked up, "look Chip! It's a --" she gasped, "he has... two tails!"

"Huh...?" Tails turned to look at her,

As a result, she gasped and quickly hid under the table, clenching her stuffed animal. He couldn't help but feel... slightly embarrassed about her accusation. He turned his back to the counter and tried to hide one of the tails.

"Uh... yeah! You can _call_ me Tails! Hi!"

"Hm...?" Amy looked over the counter, bored, "wow, you actually _do_ have two tails. Why do I find this strangely ironic?"

"Huh...?"

"Tails, huh? Nice to meet you! That's Cream. Scared of everything that moves... _especially_ with two tails. I take it you're either from Mobonation or Tseyic?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Most of the offspring there are born... inept..." she smiled maliciously, "though I see you can still walk. How lucky are you,"

"Hey! What're you saying?!"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! But I think I might have the perfect book for you," she picked up a book and handed it to him, "happy reading!"

Tails went and sat eyeing the book, "hm... The... Ugly Duckling...?" Tails cocked his head to the side, "this is... studying?"

Amy continued to ring the books through casually. Cream just crawled out from under the table and went to hide in the stacks. Tails looked around. They were the only ones in the library. He tried not to feel any pressure and just opened up the book to read. He figured he should give it a chance.

"... An egg... was put into the wrong nest... and grew up to... become a beautiful swan...? What a sweet story...!"

"Did you like it?" Amy said as she began to put the books back on the shelf,

"Huh...?"

"I'm talking to you, Tails,"

"Oh! Yes! It was a beautiful story! Thank you very much!"

"Good. At least one of us can feel good today. Still, any other would've looked at the title and just about killed me no matter how cute I smiled and begged for forgiveness,"

"I try to give things a chance first!"

"Uh-huh. Smart kid. Do you need a harder book?"

"Uh... I'd actually like to study and clarify what I know about planes and stuff!"

"... Those are elite books... but I guess I can make an exception for you. Wait until I'm done putting _these_ books back,"

"Ok!" Tails waved his tails around, excited,

"Cream! Come on out of there! I got to put this book back! But I don't want you to suffer a cave-in of books if the stacks were to give away!"

"Amy...!"

"Come on! He won't bite... _hard_... right, Tails?"

"A-what?"

"There. He can't even answer a simple question. What a scramble brain. Like you can't run for your life if he tries anything. Go over there and get to know him! Huh? What say?"

"Uh..."

"Go!"

"Y-Yes Amy!"

Cream got up and went to sit next to Tails. Amy just giggled and flicked her quills around a bit. She stuck the last book on the shelf and than went to the back to look for higher-grade books.

"W-What are you reading?" Tails started, gazing over her stuffed animal,

"Uh... a-a book..."

"What book?" Tails tried to sound as cool and calm as he could though really, he wished she didn't fear him the way she did,

"Uh... The White Wall..."

"Oh...? Tell me about it!"

"Uh... it's about a family of rabbits... and they have a place they go... where there's food... they live there and than these big scary beings come and chased them out, destroying their home. The rabbits went as far as they could. They stayed and tried to survive as long as they could... finally, they tried to return but there was a wall blocking them from getting to their food. A white wall,"

"Oh! Wow! Sounds really interesting! What else happens?"

"The youngest rabbit, Tilly, burrowed _under_ the wall with the help of her brother, Sun. Not all of the rabbits wanted to go because they thought going under the wall was like they were surrendering to something... but Sun and Tilly didn't mind... they had their food and would bring it back to their friends! I really like this book!"

"Wow. Maybe I'll read it sometime!"

She giggled and smiled kindly, "my name is Cream,"

"Hi. You can call me Tails,"

"You know, you're not so scary now that I talk to you!" she said, excited,

"Yeah?!" Tails suddenly felt better,

Amy came back, plunking several books down in front of Tails, "there you go! Happy reading!"

"Huh...? The Three Principals of Flight... huh... anyone knows that... lift, thrust and gravity... but I guess reading... couldn't hurt..."

Tails picked up the book and began to read. Amy just retreated back to the shelves before going to sit down and laze about until the next rush in the late afternoon. Cream eyed the book, intimidated by it.

"Wow... I can't imagine how someone can... read and understand that!"

"Huh...? What do you mean?"

"All the big words and the book is too long!"

"Oh..." Tails chuckled, "this is nothing! One time, one of the books we snatched was thiiis big!" Tails showed with his arms for emphasis,

Cream gasped, "snatched?"

"Huh...? Oh! No! No! Not like that! I meant... snatched off the counter and uh... took out? It took me a whole four days to read the whole thing!"

"Four days?! To read something that big?!"

"Yeah! I know! It's a lot!"

Cream put her head down on the table, "wow..."

Tails chuckled and went back to his reading.

"Hey Cream! Shopping after work?" Amy said,

"Sure Amy! As long as I get home on time! I don't want mom to be mad!"

"... Shopping?" Tails looked up, he was already about twenty pages into the book,

"Yeah. It's kinda like snatching..." she winked, "except... no one chases you and you give something in return!"

"Oh...!" Tails felt embarrassed, "No! I knew what it meant! Honest! I just..."

"Uh-huh. You just grew up in Mobonation. So what? Big deal. I grew up on the dark side of Rosen with the original Rose tribe... Therefore I am Amy Rose. Rosen _still_ doesn't have any help from the Queen! But I'm working and sending money home! I guess I'm tiding them over until she can reach them!"

"... Oh... do you have any family?"

"Let's just put it bluntly, kid. I'm the last of the Roses... a late rose of sorts... those I help helped me bloom and realize that I could move to Mobotropolis to work... They made me realize I could change things!"

"Where's Cream from?"

"She's from Green Hill in Mobotropolis... so she's the fortunate one! But I'm just saying... I know how you feel! Believe me! Rosen used to be a lot worse and it's also right next to Tseyic! Everyone has to be careful!"

"Oh..."

"Uh-huh. If you find the opportunity to help than do so! Alright? You won't regret it!"

"Wow... I really do learn something new in libraries!"

"Uh-huh. You just about done that book?"

"Oh... no... I'm only about thirty pages in...! Between glimpses!"

"Just finish the damn book,"

The next months continued on like this. Tails went to the library every day and eventually, they celebrated his fifth and sixth birthday. Than as promised, he began receiving a salary just for the study-case. When he hit age seven, he began building machinery from planes to weapons to robots and started sending money back home to Mobonation for his dear friend, Sprint.

The gang started to form too. Sonic got over his fear of the library when Amy stopped trying to Piko Piko him every time he walked through the doors. Cream also found a pet one day while she was picking flowers for her mother. She called him "Cheese". He was a small blue Chao.

Tails was approaching his greatest break-through when he got a chance to build a plane based off of one of his old model plane designs. He called it the "Tornado". Not long after building and modifying it came a hit on Knuckles' temple.

It was Rouge, giving him a warning and snatching the emerald. It would be the start of something big. Apparently, Dr. Robotnik was laying low and building up a mass army as he got the access to machinery, now he just needed the power source. Upon leaving for Tseyic, Knuckles alerted his Queen and promised to retrieve it.

Knuckles also told her that her children were not to get involved with the fight. Manic was considering all the odds of getting involved but already; he had started his new band with his friends, Fritz and Hector. Sonia also thought about it some but realized that her wedding was coming up and she had a lot to do include talking Sonic into being able to return in time to be there.

Sonic was immediately released on the case with his team, using a few of Tails' new weapons. Each of the weapons were able to hold through the whole thing whereas the military was destroyed upon contact. Tails eventually got the rights to fly his Tornado and went to assist Sonic. Eventually, Amy got interested in the fight and would escort Tails as he helped with the battle to keep Dr. Robotnik under control.

Finally, one day while Cream wasn't being watched over, she was taken by Dr. Robotnik. Tails had enough. He put together new shoes for Sonic, power rings and mechanized paper airplane-style pieces that could take out and override any power source they came into contact with. They were to stop this rise of a new power before it got a foothold.

The battle took a month or so before they felt they were ready to take him down for good! Knuckles arrived at the fight and Rouge was seen with Dr. Robotnik, watching over the process. Knuckles ended up helping Tails. Sonic, being the impulsive one he is, ended up taking out the robotic beings. Eventually the emerald ended up reacting strangely with the elements in the area. All anyone could do was watch as the light spread and for some, watch as it consumed them.

"Chaos control..." said Knuckles,

And the light swallowed everything. Those who got caught were thrust straight to Earth. No one knew what was happening or why... but all they were sure of was that something happened, they were no longer home and they had to fix it. Occasionally, they had to face Buttnik but at the same time, they tried not to make it a hobby.

Now, it's only those who stick together who will turn up victorious...!


End file.
